Leave Out All the Rest
by CajunCassanovaUntouchableGoth
Summary: Xavier's Institute for Rehabliltating Teens: the haven for young mutants with other, seemingly unsolvable, problems. Throw in a mutant/human war threat and let a few pasts catch up with the person who left them behind. Welcome to Baville, New York. ROMY
1. Boarding School Reject

**Welcome to my new series! It is not replacing my other one, it's just my writer's block story. Let me get this one going a little, and then I'll put up a couple chapters of 'Wherever We Are'. Is that okay? I'm writing ch. 12 right now, but I'm stuck. I'll get it out ASAP. Chapters will be in the POV of the character next to the title,unless otherwise stated. This one is Rogue's POV, except for the bit at Xavier's, which is in 3rd person.**

**Leave Out All The Rest**

_Chapter 1: Boarding School Reject (Rogue)_

This is the story of how I, Anna Marie Darkholme aka Rogue, single handedly took over the world. Wait, scratch that. This is the story of how the world took over me. Haha, yeah right. I wish this was a story about me. But sadly no, it's just my life…

Voices in my head are a sign of madness, right?

They are? Good.

I like being mad.

I'm smiling cheekily at my social worker, Diana.

"What happened this time?" she asks, clearly not wanting the answer.

"He pushed me."

Short, sweet, and to the point. Perfect answer, right?

"And why did he push you?"

Obviously not, since she's still questioning me!

"Because I punched his girlfriend."

"This is getting old Rogue. Very old, very quickly. Why can't you just ignore people and stay out of trouble?"

"A very wise friend of mine once said, 'stupidity is unintentional, but people still bug me'." **(a/n: credit for that quote goes to my friend Zoë, she wrote that in a poem once)**

Diana only calls me Rogue because she doesn't know my real name. Nobody does, except for me of course. Lydia, previously mentioned 'wise friend', knew my name. Hah, guess where she is now?

"This is your third school in six months!"

"Pfft, I could stay somewhere if I wanted to. But I don't."

"Rogue, this cannot continue! For one reason or another, you're kicked out of every boarding school I place you in! And you refuse to go to a foster home-"

"Don't ever bring that up! _Ever_!" I growled.

Diana's face softened.

"I'm sorry Rogue. Look, this is your last chance. And you're going to hate me for this, but you were requested. I told them about your main problems-"

"_What_?!"

"Not _that_, but the fighting! And your history, minus that one detail."

"_Request_?! How did they _know_ about me?! Like the last one did?!"

"No Rogue, the owner of this house is a powerful mutant with psychic abilities. He sensed your last power flare and wants to help you control your mutation. As well as helping you to overcome everything else."

"What is this place? A mutant freak house? For mutants who are too weird to fit in with other weirdoes?!"

Diana sighs.

"No Rogue. It is a rehabilitation center for young mutants. You will also receive combat training and an education," Diana explains. "It's called Xavier's Institute for Teen Rehabilitation. Professor Charles Xavier runs and owns it."

"What if I don't want to go there?"

"Too bad. As your social worker, I decide what happens to you until you are eighteen. That's two years away."

"One and a half," I mumble, as close to an agreement as I could muster.

Diana smiles faintly.

"One and a half," she repeats.

**AT XAVIER'S INSTITUTE FOR REHABILITATING TEENS**

"Are we ready for the year, Logan?" Professor Charles Xavier asked.

"Yeah, Chuck. We're ready for the kids to come back from vacation, and for the newbies to arrive."

"Good. Tomorrow should flow smoothly. Have you heard from Wanda?"

"No, but her annoying brother called and said that her visit went without serious damage and she'll arrive at the airport at noon tomorrow."

"Wonderful. Ms. Maximoff needed to visit her family."

"I still don't think that we should've let her go near Bucket Head, he could screw up everything for her."

"He is the least of our worries. From what I have gathered, one of our new students tomorrow will be quite the handful. And another will be here as sentence for numerous crimes."

"Crimes?"

"Underage drinking and theft. He's 19, and wouldn't be coming here had the judge not ordered it."

"Great, just what we need to deal with around here."

"We have to try to help each and every student that comes here, Logan."  
"I know Chuck, but I've got a bad feeling about this."

**ROGUE'S TEMPORARY ROOM AT DIANA'S APARTMENT**

It's not fair, completely not fair! Why should I have to go to this stupid place?! It basically is a foster home, and she _knows_ how I feel about those!

_'She's just doing what's best for you,'_ a female voice called out inside my head.

_'I think you deserve to be sent to that circus, since you're just a b---- and all,' _a male voice disagreed.

_Shut up! Shut up, shut up, shut up!_ I scream back.

I hate this! I hate my life! I hate my powers! I hate myself! God dam-it! Why won't this all just go away!?

_'You know how to make it go away, you've done it before. In fact, you do it all the time.'_

I look down at my wrists slowly. I do know how to make it go away, if only temporarily.

**(A/N: That was the first chapter! Hope you liked it. Yes, I am still doing my other series, but this just wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it down.**

**- CCUG)**


	2. XCFMSUF

**Chapter 2, everyone! Which series of mine do you like better?**

_Chapter 2: Xavier's Circus for Mentally Screwed Up Freaks (Rogue)_

In the car, again. Diana's driving, and she thinks that that names her the supreme ruler of the radio. Which means that we're listening to pop. Pop-y, hip-hop-y _junk_. It's disgusting, it's revolting, and I think my ears are bleeding. What's wrong with rock? What happened to metal? Hell, I'd rather the radio was just _off_!

"Quit whining about the music and just sing along, Rogue!" Diana shouted.

"Uh, Ah think Ah'll pass."

She sighed.

"We'll be there soon."

"Yeah, and then you won't have to deal with meh anymore."

"Rogue, why is this bothering you so much? You go from boarding school to boarding school, how is this any different?"

"Ah don't know. Ah guess it's because Ah knew Ah'd be leaving within two months if Ah went to a boardin' school. But here, it just feels permanent."

"It's going to be fine, Rogue. You won't have to hide your mutation, and they'll help you control everything."

"Maybe they can't, Diana. Ah'm sure most of the mutants there have some control, but Ah'm a walkin' death trap, Ah even endanger mahself."  
"Well, if something goes wrong, I'll come pick you up and we'll try again somewhere else."

"Thanks, Diana. Let's just hope that maybe Ah won't need you to."

**AT XAVIER'S**

"Welcome back, Wanda. Did you enjoy your vacation?" Professor Xavier asked.

"Not really."

The Professor chuckled.

"How many newbie's are we getting?"

"Four, and Tabitha, Bobby and Amara are not returning. That leaves you, Piotr, Kurt, Jaime and Evan."

"Great," Wanda muttered.

The Professor turned to see a muscular teen entering the mansion.

"Good afternoon, Piotr. How was your visit to Russia?"

Piotr nodded, which meant that it was good.

"Is your sister doing better?"

Piotr nodded, this time enthusiastically.

"That's very good to hear. Would you mind helping our new students with their luggage as they arrive?"

Piotr shrugged.

_Bamf_!

"Have ze new students arrived yet?" a blue, fuzzy, pointy-eared, yellow-eyed teen called from the evaporating cloud of sulfur smoke, his tail swishing.

"Not yet, Kurt."

"May I velcome them?"

"Of course."

The German teen pressed a button on his watch, which changed his appearance to that of a normal teenage boy.

"Professor, Professor!" a young boy called from outside. "Someone's here!"

The residents of the mansion all moved to stand out front. A taxi pulled up and stopped in front of them.

A tall-ish man with auburn cropped hair and a blue tee with plain jeans as his ensemble got out from the passenger side. He opened the rear door and pulled out another man. This one was taller, with brown shaggy hair and had obviously not shaved in a few days. He wore a black tight tee, dark jeans and a brown trench coat. What was startling about him was his eyes. They were black where they were supposed to be white, with glowing red irises.

This, the Professor knew, was Remy LeBeau.

"_Bonjour_," the first man said after unloading the bags. "I am Henri LeBeau, and dis is _mon frère_, Remy. He be de one you're stuck wit'," he announced with a chuckle.

"Shut up, Henri," Remy growled.

"_Au revior_, Remy," Henri called.

He then got back in the taxi and sped off.

"Welcome to Xavier's Institute for Rehabilitating Teens," a counselor named Jean Grey said.

"No t'anks, Remy be leaving now."

"That ain't gonna happen, bub," Logan said, making sure to extend his claws with a definite _Snikt_.

Remy sighed and followed them all inside.

**IN DIANA'S CAR (Rogue's POV)**

__"Here we are, Xavier's-"

"Circus for Screwed Up Freaks."

Diana rolled her eyes.

We pulled up to the gate and she pressed a call button.

"Welcome to Xavier's Institute for Rehabilitating Teens. How can I help you?"

"This is Diana Winters; I am here with one of your newly enrolled students."

"Of course."

The gate opened.

"Just pull through to the front a someone will be out to help you."

We listened to the voice and came face-to-car with a feral looking man, an old guy in a wheelchair and this insane-looking dude with bright orange hair.

Once we stepped out, we were both hugged by the crazy guy.

"G'Day Sheilas! My name's John!"

"That's good John, please step back," Professor Xavier said.

John stepped back enough for the Professor to wheel up and shake Diana's hand. The short, scary man just grabbed my bags into his hands.

"Hello, I'm Diana, we spoke on the phone. This is my charge, Rogue."

"It's wonderful to meet you Rogue. I'm sure we can help you here."

"Yeah, I wouldn't hold your breath," I muttered.

"Oh! I can hold my breath!" John squealed and proceeded to do just that until his face started turning blue.

I pulled back my fist to punch him, but Diana grabbed my hand and shook her head. I rolled my eyes, pulled my hand out of Diana's and crossed my arms.

"Well, I have to be going. I'll call you tomorrow, Rogue."

Diana hugged me tightly and then left.

"Let's go get you settled," the Professor said with smile.

I shrugged slightly, but followed the three in anyway.

The mansion's "orientation" was just all of us sitting in a "classroom". I sat in the very back, away from everyone else. There are nine teens, two young adult counselors, and four adults of various ages.

"There will be no formal classes this year. You will learn at your own pace, and when you're ready you will take the high school exit exam. Those of you who have finished high school may do other activities during school hours. You will all have one-on-one time with one of our counselors at least once per day, and there will be a group session once per week," Professor Xavier explained.

"Starting with today. First, I will introduce you to the counselor you will be working with," he continued. "Remy and Jaime, your counselor will be Jean. Evan, your counselor is Ororo. Wanda and John, your counselor will be myself. Piotr and Kurt, your counselor is Dr. McCoy. Kitty, you'll be working with Scott. Rouge, you're with Logan."

Logan, eh? I think he's the short, gruff man with the scowl. It's pretty obvious that he's not happy with this situation. Maybe he's never been a counselor before? He doesn't look like the type who would listen to everyone's problems and tell them how to fix it. He seems, well… like me. The kind of person who only lets anger show, who doesn't want to seem weak.

Maybe this is a good arrangement after all.

**(A/N: There it is! What do you think? I really kind of like the idea of this story, I just have always had an interest in people like this.)**


	3. AITOTB

**Finally finished it! **

_Chapter 3: Awkwardness Isn't the Only Thing Blossoming (Rogue)_

**GROUP SESSION**

This is pointless. No one is even talking. We're just sitting in the "classroom" and staring at Professor Xavier. Wow. And this is a group session? Great. Yeah, we're all going to get over our problems in no time! (note sarcasm)

"Come on guys, say something about yourself," Jean said with a smile.

I think I'll pass. Nothing about me is worth mentioning without having to go into an emotionally scaring back story.

"Let's start with you, Kurt, since you've been here before."

"Vell, my name is Kurt Wagner. I'm 17. I have teleportation powers, and vhen I don't activate my holo-watch, I am a blue fuzzy dude with a tail and yellow eyes."

"That's very good Kurt."

"Um, like, hi. I'm Kitty Pride. I'm 17, and I can, like, phase through stuff. I, like, don't really eat much, because I'm already overweight so… yeah."

"I'm Wanda Maximoff, if you don't know that already. I spent my child in an asylum, thanks to my dad. I'm the Scarlet Witch, and I'll hex you if you piss me off."

"Hi! I'm St. John Alderdyce, but you can call me John! I was kicked out of Australia because I set a couple of fires."

"I'm Jaime! I multiply! I don't have anywhere else to go, so the Professor took me in."

"Remy was sentenced to dis 'ell'ole by de judge. 'e don' wanna be 'ere. Oh, and Remy makes t'ings go boom."

"I'm Evan, and I had a little drug problem a while back."

"Ah'm Rogue," I said quietly. "No last name, in case y'all were wonderin'. Ah've been in an' out of boardin' schools since fourth grade, they all kick meh out 'cause of fights they can't prove Ah started. Ah don't know what exactly mah powers are, but they're a pain in the ass."

Remy, Logan, John and Evan chuckled. The Professor looked contemplative, Jean and Scott looked disapproving, Ororo looked sympathetic and Dr. McCoy looked interested.

"Can you explain what your powers do?" Professor Xavier asked.

"Uh… well, Ah can't touch anyone. No skin-to-skin contact. If Ah do, they're knocked unconscious and Ah really can't explain what happens inside mah head."

"Inside your head?"

"Well, Ah see things… things that Ah suppose are memories, but they're not mahne. And if whoever Ah touched was a wrestler or somethin', Ah can easily use whatever 'skills' they have…"

The Professor nodded, but didn't say anything else. Everyone was staring at me now, shocked, afraid, I'm not sure. But I had to get out of there. _Now_.

So I did. I got up, pushed my chair into my desk, and calmly walked to the door. I opened it, and then ran like hell until I had no idea what part of the mansion I was in. I leaned against the wall and slid down it, burying my head in my hands. Why the hell did I tell anyone about my powers?! Now they're all afraid of me! God d---it!

I heard footsteps, and as a reflex action I pulled my knees closer to my body and hid my face.

"Y' okay _chéri_? Y' ran out of dere pretty fast."

I looked up at the speaker. I think his name was Remy.

"No, Ah am not okay. Ah haven't been okay for a long tahme."

Remy smiled at me, and for some reason it felt like butterflies were going crazy inside my stomach.

"Remy knows what y' mean, _chéri_, he feels dat way too."

"Why are you talkin' in the third person? And Ah know French, Cajun, Ah'm not you're _chéri_!"

"Remy always talks like dis, _chéri_."

"Ah told you to stop calling meh that!"

"Well, Remy's been told dat he don' listen well," he said with a smirk.

I was fuming by now, so I stood up and got in an offensive position.

"You wanna fight, Cajun?!"

"_Non_, _chéri_. Remy don' wanna fight y'."

I threw a punch at his face, but he dodged.

"Remy don' t'ink y' wanna do dat, _chéri_."

"Ah think Ah do."

I pretended to punch, but really kicked out. My foot made contact with his shin, and he bent over in pain.

"Y' got a strong foot dere, _chéri_."

"What's going on here?!" Logan yelled.

I turned to him, trying to keep my face from looking like a deer caught in headlights. It's only my first day here and I'm already going to be kicked out?!

"Ah-Ah-"

"Remy was just tryin' to teach de _fille_ some moves. It's Remy's fault."

"I'm going to tell the Professor."

"NO! It's my fault! Ah got angry and Ah was trying to fight him, but he wouldn't fight back."

"Come with me, Rogue."

I followed Logan to a giant office, all the while I kept my eyes on the ground.

"What happened, Logan?"

"I walked in on Rouge kicking Remy in the shin," he said plainly.

"And what made you kick him, Rogue?"

"It doesn't matter. Ah'll go pack my stuff and call Diana…"

"That won't be necessary, Rogue. We understand that it takes a while to break out of old habits."

I looked up at them, shocked. I wasn't going to have to leave? That's never happened before.

"Now, I would like you to apologize to Remy, and then you may unpack your room."

I nodded and let a small smile slip. I was practically skipping down the hall when I ran into a rock-hard chest.

"Umph!" I mumbled and fell backwards.

"_Désolé_, didn' see y' dere, _chéri_."

Remy extended a hand to help me up. I didn't take it, I stood up on my own.

"Ah was lookin' for ya. The Professor sais Ah have ta apologize for tryin' to fight ya. So Ah'm sorreh."

"Dat's okay, _chéri_. Remy forgives you."

I nodded, and then left towards my room. Once inside, I closed and locked the door. Today has not gone well. I already have one strike, everyone is afraid of me because they know about my powers, and Remy constantly annoys me! I ran to my suitcase and dug to the bottom of it. I opened the pocket and took out the razor inside. This is my escape. I walk into my connecting bathroom and shut that door too.

"Ah hate you, Darren," I mumble, just like I always do.

And then I allow the razor blades to claim the skin on my wrists.

**Viola (SP)!**


	4. DJABBIC

**A/N: Here's the nxt chapter. I'm really focusing on Romy in this one, but also trying to tell you about them individually. I think the next one will be in Kitty's POV, and maybe Piotr's. That means I'll put a little Kiotr. So then the next next chapter could be in Jonda's POV...**

_Chapter 4: Don't Judge A Book By Its Cover (Rogue/Remy)_

**ROGUE'S POV- FIRST INDIVIDUAL SESSION**

I stepped inside Logan's "office" and pulled up my gloves subconsciously. Logan was sitting at a desk looking agitated; it seems to be a common expression for him. I sit across from him and fold my hands into my lap. He sniffs, frowns, and then shakes it off and his face becomes unreadable.

"I've never been a counselor so don't expect me to solve your problems," he growls.

I scoff and glare at him.

"What makes ya think Ah need anyone to solve mah problems for meh? Ah'm not here by choice."

He looked at me with an odd expression.

"Then why are you here?"

"Diana, my social worker. She's in charge or meh until Ah'm eighteen, that's in one an' a half years. Then Ah can go die in a ditch an' no one will get in trouble for it."

Logan nodded in understanding.

"You've got spunk, Stripes."

"Stripes?"

"You've got stripes in your hair don't you?"

I nodded.

"So, I'm going to call you Stripes. Deal with it."

I shrugged.

"Whateva."

"Now, so that Chuck doesn't give me a lecture, let's talk about why Diana sent you here. I hear you've been in some fights."

"Yeah."

"And you've been kicked out of every boarding school you're sent to.

"That's what Ah'm told."

"And you've been to one foster home-"

I growled a growl that rivaled what I'm sure would be one of his scariest. He let that subject drop, smart man.

"Why have you been fighting, Stripes?"

"People piss meh off, Ah send 'em to the hospital on a gurney."

He chuckled.

"I don't disagree with that… but Chuck and everyone else do. I suppose you need to learn how to control your anger."

"Ah know that, but Ah realleh don't care all that much."

**REMY'S POV- FIRST INDIVIDUAL SESSION**

"So, Remy, what crimes were you charged with?"

"Don' y' know dat already, Jeannie? Dey gave y' a file on Remy, didn' dey?"

"Well, yes, but I would like you to tell me yourself."

"Well, Remy was sentenced for drinkin' under de age of _vingt et un_, an' some t'eft 'ere an' dere." (twenty one, **A/N: I think**)

"That's good Remy, the first step in overcoming any problem is acceptance."

I rolled my eyes slightly. Where did this girl come from? An uplifting, inspiring movie? A Hallmark card?

"Dat's nice, Jeannie. Can Remy leave now?"

"No, Remy. Tell me about your powers."

"Remy uses kinetic energy to charge t'ings. Remy lets go, dey go boom."

"What kind of things?"  
"Playin' cards, mostly. But Remy t'inks he can charge most anyt'ing."

"Hmm, that's interesting. Is there anything else you've done in New Orleans that you're not proud of? Or that maybe the judge wouldn't have liked, or that caused you to drink?"

I hesitated. She's supposed to "help" me right? Maybe she should know about… no. No one can find out.

"Remy be a ladies' man. He would go to de bar, drink some bourbon, find a sexy _femme_ and charm 'er into bed. Wasn' 'ard, but sure wort' it."

Haha, she's blushing. I don't think she expected that.

"Th-Thank you for telling me that, Remy."

I smirked.

"You may leave, if you'd like, Remy."

Of course I took her up on that offer. I made my way t the kitchen to see what kind of snacks they have around here.

There's a nice a—poking out of the fridge, might as well stop to admire it.

"Ah know you're lookin' at mah a—Cajun! Knock it off!" the familiar southern voice called.

"_Désolé_, _chéri_, Remy can't help it. Yo' a—is just so sexy."

She stands up and faces me, a light blush obvious on her face.

"Shut up, Cajun. Unless you want meh to kick _your _a--."

"Dat won' be necessary, _chéri_."

She scoffs, grabs a can of soda out of the fridge, slams it shut and then proceeds to sit at the counter. I smirk, reopen the fridge and take a soda as well. After closing the fridge, I sit next to her.

"So… how was your session with Jean?" she whispers, looking down at the table.

"Fine. How was yours with _monsieur_ Logan?"

"It was okay. He's not realleh a counselor, Xavier just made him mahne for some reason."

"Mebbe you're alike."

"Doubt it."

"You gotta stop bein' so closed minded, _chéri_. Never know what might be right under y' nose."

She smiled slightly at me, and I can't help but want to see a real smile gracing her lips. What is wrong with me?

"That's actually pretteh smart, Swamp Rat."

"Swamp Rat? Y' givin' Remy pet names now?"

She rolled her eyes and smacked me lightly in the arm.

"Dat hurts Remy, _chéri_."

"You'll live, Swamp Rat."

"Mebbe Remy won'. Watcha gon' do den?"

"Celebrate."

"Dat wasn' very nice," I said with a frown.

"Deal with it."

**ROGUE'S POV- CONTINUED FROM REMY'S POV**

He looks like a lost puppy, with that frown. And his eyes, God, his _eyes_. Red on black and glowing like burning embers. I think I would be okay if I died staring into those orbs. What the hell am I thinking?!

_'You're falling in love.'_ A familiar voice called from inside my head.

_'Ah am not!'_ I shout/think back.

_'I'm inside your head, Anna. I know what you really think of him.'_

_'Shut up! You're wrong!'_

_'You know I'm not.'_


	5. CSAAHM

**Here's the next chapter, and it's Kiotr's POV like I promised.**

_Chapter 5: Crazy Southern(and Australian) House-Mates (Kitty/Piotr)_

**KITTY'S POV**

My session with Scott went pretty well. He's nice. He told me that he's 23, he's dating Jean, and he has a degree in psychology. He has a brother named Alex, and he's lived in the Institute since he was 15, after his powers manifested at his last foster home. He's the leader of the "X-Men" which is what we all are when we're fighting evil bad-guys. Apparently, saving the world helps us cope with our problems. I can believe that. Making people everywhere smile in appreciation sounds nice.

He told me about the other adults and the teens who have been here for a while. Professor Xavier dreams of a world where mutants don't have to hide their powers, where mutants and humans can live in peace and equality. He's telepathic and telekinetic, making him one of the strongest mutants ever. Ororo's codename is Storm. She controls the weather, but it can get out of hand if her emotions go crazy. She's from Africa, and Evan is her nephew. She used to live on the streets as a pick-pocket until the Professor found her. Logan is really old, but doesn't look it. He has adamantium claws in each hand and bones of the same metal, as well as healing powers. Scott said something about him being human until something called Hydra turned him into the mutant Wolverine. Jean is 23, and she has the same degree as Scott. They're engaged. She's got powers like the Professor's, and she's a really powerful mutant too.

Evan shoots spikes out of his skin. He gave into peer pressure at his old high school and got addicted to marijuana. He's been clean for a year, though. Wanda's powers are confusing, I can't explain them. She was put into an insane asylum by her own father for most of her youth. Because of that, she can't really deal with emotion, especially anger, and she completely hates her father and twin brother, Pietro, who let him do that to her. Jaime is eleven. He multiplies, and a lot of the time it's accidental. He's an orphan, and the Professor took him in. Piotr doesn't talk. That's his problem, he is completely silent. Scott wouldn't tell me exactly why, because they don't know, but they think it has something to do with his little sister. He can cover his entire body in organic metal that is under his skin or something.

Scott doesn't know much about the other new members, just what's on their file and he's not allowed to tell me until it's confirmed.

It's lunch time right now, and I'm not the only one in the kitchen. Those two… um… Rogue, I think... and Remy? They're in here too. They're not saying anything; they stopped talking once I walked in. I'm not offended. It was probably a private conversation.

Suddenly, Rogue jumps up.

"Stupid Cajun Swamp Rat! Can't ya hold a soda without spillin' it on meh?!" She screams.

"_Désolé_, _chéri_, Remy didn' mean it."

Rogue was fuming. She lifted her hand and was about to slap him.

"G'Day, mates! Lovely morning isn't it?" the guy with bright orange hair exclaims, walking into the room.

It's two in the afternoon.

"Shut up, Aussie!" Rogue yells.

"How'd y' know I was from down under, Sheila?"

Is he really that stupid?

"Ah dunno… the fact that you have an accent?!"

"I have an accent? I thought everyone else did…"

"Yeah, maybe in Australia! But here, _you_ do!"

"Don't you then too, Sheila?"

Rogue's nostrils flared and she glared daggers at the guy.

"Don't hurt me Sheila! I didn't mean anything!"

"Don' hurt de _homme, chéri_. He didn' mean anyt'ing by it. Remy's got an accent, too." (man)

"Ah know you have an accent, Swamp Rat! Ah'm not deaf!"

**PIOTR'S POV- HALLWAY**

The racket in the kitchen is disturbing Dr. McCoy's research, so he has kindly asked me to see if I can get them to quiet down. I don't know how he thinks I'll get them to do anything, but I'll try all the same.

Inside, the southern girl practically has smoke coming out of her ears and nose, the Cajun man looks semi-afraid, the Australian is cowering in fear and the girl, Kitty, is watching in disbelief. Kitty looks up and catches my eye, and motions for me to come over to where she is sitting. I obey.

"They're crazy, huh?" she whispers.

I nod.

"You're Piotr, right? You, like, totally don't talk."

I nod again.

"Well, I wish you would speak. I'd, like, totally talk to you…"

I smile at her and she smiles back. But I have to help Dr. McCoy so I stand up and place a hand on the southern girl's shoulder. She turns and faces me, still angry. I hold a finger to my lips, motioning to be quiet.

"What?!"

"Rogue, I think, like, Piotr is totally telling you that you're all too loud and, like, people are trying to do stuff."

Rogue glared at Kitty, and then looked back at me.

"Is that true?"

I nod.

"Why won't ya talk for yourself?"

"He, like, doesn't talk Rogue."

"Oh… Ah guess Ah'm sorry for bein' so loud…"

"Dere y' go, _chéri_, dat wasn' so 'ard was it?" the Cajun says with a smirk.

Rogue gives him a death stare and then storms out of the room. The Cajun leaves soon after, and the Australian left when I came into the room minutes ago.

"Wow, we sure have totally crazy house mates, huh?" Kitty asks, grinning.

**(A/N: the end (of the chapter))**


	6. Facing Backwards

**Chapter 6! Just saw Alice in Wonderland for the second time, love that movie!**

_Chapter 6: Facing Backwards (Rogue)_

**ROGUE'S POV- 1****ST**** NIGHT**

The day has not run smoothly at all, but I've gotten through it. Thank God. I close my eyes; pull my blanket tighter around my body and drift off to sleep.

**DREAM**

_It's dark in here. He hasn't paid the electric bills again, no doubt. School was terrible, people kept asking about my eye. I don't really like lying to everyone, but I don't have any other choice. Lydia tried to do damage control, but it didn't work very well. Everybody came up with theories, each more radical then the last. No one guessed the real answer as far as I know. _

_Lydia had band practice, so I'm covering for her. She'd do that for me if I needed it… but I don't because I never do anything. She's my only friend._

_"What took you so long, b****?!" _

_Dam*, he's home. This is _not_ good._

_"M-Mah math teacher wanted meh to stay for a couple minutes after school…"_

_"I know you're lying!"_

_He slapped me across the face and I stumbled backwards, my cheek already bruising._

_"Ah'm sorry!"_

_"You're lying again!"_

_This time he punched me in the stomach and I doubled over. It would help me dodge if I could see, but I don't have night vision._

_"Ah won't do it again!"_

_He wasn't listening. He shoved me had and I fell to the ground. He started kicking me repeatedly, anywhere he could. I knew I was bleeding and bruising everywhere, but I couldn't do anything or else it would be worse._

_The front door opened._

_"Anna I'm-"_

_He turned to face Lydia._

_"Why are you home late, whore?!"_

_"I-I," Lydia stuttered, searching for an excuse._

_"It was mah fault, Ah forgot to turn in mah English paper and Ah asked Lydia to run it over for meh while Ah walked ahead."_

_I was sitting up, clutching my stomach, but determined to keep Lydia away from this monster._

_He faced me again._

_"What did I tell you about lying?!"_

_He was glaring daggers at me and I stared back coldly._

_"THAT'S IT!" he yelled._

_He grabbed a vase off the coffee table and held it high over his head. I just stared at him, expressionless, accepting my fate. He threw it at me and it shattered against the wall about my head, glass pieces raining down on me and cutting into my skin. I ignored it for now, and continued looking him in the eye. _

_He growled, but grabbed his keys and left, probably to get drunk. As soon as the door slammed shut, Lydia ran over to me and I winced, finally acknowledging the pain._

_"Anna, are you okay?!"_

_I shook my head, fearing that my voice would crack if I talked._

_"Let's get you to the bathroom to clean up._

_I nodded and she helped me up. We walked slowly to the bathroom. Once we got there, she propped me up against the sink and left to go get some fresh clothes and towels. Blood was everywhere. I looked into the mirror and saw my black and blue cheek and my already black eye. He was a _monster_. I raised my fists in anger and pounded on the mirror, smashing it into pieces. My hands were cut further, but I didn't really feel it. I was numb._

_Lydia ran in at the crash and gasped when she saw the mirror shards. But she calmed down and walked over to me._

_"I'm sorry, Anna. I'll quit band if it means he won't do this anymore."_

_"He'd do it anyway."_

_"But if I was here I could've taken some of it-"_

_"NO!" I roared. "Ah've been here longest. And besides people notice you, they'd ask more questions about you than meh."_

_"But Anna-"_

_"No. That's all there is to it. I take his fist and you clean me up afterwards," I said with a small smile. "At least you're here now and Ah'm not alone anymore." _

_She grinned and enveloped me into a hug. Her bare skin touched mine and this odd sensation came over us. It felt like I was sucking the life out of her. We both screamed. She let go and fell to the floor, lifeless._

_"Lydia?! Lydia, wake up!"_

_But she never answered. I screamed a bloodcurdling scream._

**END OF DREAM**

"Rogue! Rogue, like, wake up!" someone yelled at me.

I opened my eyes t find myself in a lit bedroom. I was in a cold sweat, and tears were running down my cheeks.

"It was jus' a dream, _chéri_. Don' need t' be afraid," a soothing voice said from beside me.

I turned my head slightly to see Remy sitting on the side of my bed, holding my gloved hand. He had worry in his eyes, and he wasn't smirking. His mouth was curved into a real frown, as if it pained him to see me this way.

"Remy?"

"It's okay, _chéri_. Not'in's gonna 'urt y'. Remy won' let dat 'appen."

"I'll, like, go get the Professor," Kitty said from somewhere in the room and I heard the door open and close.

"Where am Ah?"

"At de Institute, _chéri_. What were y' dreamin' 'bout dat got y' so shaken up?"

"Nothin'. It was nothin'…"

"Sure it was _chéri_. Not'in' don' make y' scream in y' sleep," he said while his frown deepened. "Remy don' like seein' y' scared like dat."

The door opened again and the Professor wheeled over beside Remy. Logan stood behind him with Kitty.

"Are you alright, Rogue?"

"Yeah, Ah-Ah'm alright."

"May I ask what your dream was about?"

"Ya can ask, but Ah ain't gonna tell ya."

"Why not?"

"It's… personal. Maybe Ah'll tell ya sometime, but Ah'm just not ready now."

"That's okay, Rogue. I understand."

_'You should tell them, Rogue. They can help you.'_

_'Ah don't want their help.'_

_'Remy sure was worried about you, eh?'_

_'Shut up. He just knows Ah'm tough and it ain't right for a tough girl to scream and cry like a baby just because of a stupid nightmare.'_

_'It is if it was real.'_


	7. Momma

**Seventh chapter! I really like this one, so I hope that you all appreciate me taking time on a school day and sit down to write for a couple hours. :)**

_Chapter 7: Momma (Rogue)_

**MORNING- 2****ND**** DAY; BREAKFAST**

I walked into the kitchen and immediately everyone became silent and stared at me. It was horrifying. I _hate_ being the center of attention!

"How are you this morning Rogue?" Professor Xavier asked.

"Fahne, thanks," I mumbled.

Of course I was fine. Once I got out of bed I had a little session of my own with my trusty razor. I felt better now, and the voices have retreated for a while. I sat beside Piotr, having figured out that he's the only one who won't question me. He looks at me and offers me a smile, and I return a small one. Piotr's a nice guy; he doesn't deserve my sarcasm or anger.

"How are you?" I whisper to him.

He looks at me, and in his eyes I can feel him asking me the same question. He's worried about me, but not in an annoying way. More like an 'I want you to be okay, but I won't bother you' kind of way. I appreciate it, so I decide to answer him, if only vaguely.

"Ah'm fahne, Piotr. Ah promise. Just a little nightmare, that's all."

He nods, obviously not really believing me but letting the subject drop.

Remy is staring at me from across the table, his red and black eyes piercing through my skin and searching for something inside. I don't know why, but I stare back into his eyes, getting lost and not at all wanting to find my way out of his gaze.

"So… like, when's our next group session?" Kitty asks, breaking the silence and my eye contact with Remy.

"In a week, Kitty. But we have decided to have smaller group sessions with people you relate to. These are trials, as we have never done this at the Mansion before. If they are successful, we may cut back on the large group meetings and individual meetings to allow you time with your smaller groups," the Professor explains.

"Have you decided on groups?" Wanda asks plainly.

"Yes, actually, I have. There will be three groups of three each. You might also be doing Danger Room sessions with these groups. Dr. McCoy and I will be leading Remy, Piotr and John. Jean and Scott will lead Jaime, Kitty and Evan. That leaves Logan and Ororo to lead Rogue, Kurt and Wanda."

Logan again, that's obviously not a coincidence. Thank God Wanda's in my group. She's goth to apparently, and very bada**, so I won't have to deal with a goody two-shoes. Kurt… I don't know about him yet.

"And, just for fun, we're going to have bi-weekly talent shows to make your stays here more enjoyable. The first will be Sunday and your act will be with your group, just so you learn to work together."

What does he think we are?! Five?! He smiles, obviously having heard my thoughts. Whoops.

"I know this seems a little childish, but it's good therapy. And I'm looking forward to seeing what you all come up with. Now, as you all are finished, why don't you go ahead to your meetings?"

We all get up and follow our 'leaders' out of the room. Logan and Ororo lead us outside to a garden in the backyard. There is a circle of five benches, and each of us takes one. It's warm outside, and I'm covered from head-to-toe so as not to accidentally touch someone.

"Vell, let's get this party started!" Kurt exclaims with a grin.

"What exactly are we supposed to do?" Wanda mumbles.

"Professor Xavier wants you to tell us all something about yourself that you've never told anyone before, at least not in a long time. Wanda, why don't you start?" Ororo says in her soothing tone.

Wanda thinks for a minute and then sighs in defeat, obviously having decided what to tell.

"That day, when my darling father and brother dropped me off at the asylum, they told me we were going to the movies. We were going to see this newly released one that I really wanted to see and Pietro said was stupid. When we were close to the asylum, Pietro had turned to me with tears in his eyes. He looked really guilty. He mouthed 'I'm sorry' right as we pulled up. I've always blamed him for letting father take me there, but I really think that if he could've, or if he could redo that day, he wouldn't have let them take me."

I saw a tear run down her cheek and I felt bad for her.

"Elf?" Logan says.

"Vell… right before I came here, _mein_ family told me how they really found me. Ven I was just a baby, they fished me out of the river. They never found out who left me there, but they adopted me anyway. I've always wondered who my real parents are, but now I'll never know."

Logan nodded and turned to me.

"Your turn."

What could I say that wasn't too big or emotionally scarring? Everything in my life was a depressing story, what was there to tell? I decided to tell them about Irene and Raven, and how they died. It was sad, but it wasn't revealing too much.

"When Ah was four months old, a woman named Raven Darkholme adopted meh from the orphanage. Ah never saw her much, but she called at least once a week. Ah lived with mah "Aunt" Irene, and Ah was happy. She was strict, but just protectin' meh. When Raven did visit, she trained meh t' do all sorts of things. Martial arts, mostly, but by the tahme Ah was twelve, Ah knew how to drive a car, boat, plane, helicopter, and motorcycle. Ah never knew what she was trainin' meh for, but Ah just enjoyed spendin' tahme with mah Momma. But that didn't last as long as Ah hoped. When Ah was twelve, a jeep pulled into our driveway. Raven was home that day, because mah birthday had been two days ago and she promised to stay for a week. Lots of men came out of that car, armed and ready. They kicked the door down, and held a gun to all of our heads. They yelled at Momma a lot, said she was a terrorist and that she did somethin' illegal. She wouldn't go with them quietly, and so they shot Irene. Ah watched her fall to the ground, blood pouring out of her head and Ah was screamin'. Momma was madder now then Ah'd ever seen her before and she started cursin' at them. They got angry and shot her too. Ah didn't know what to do, Ah was only twelve, so Ah ran for it. They got me in the arm before I got far away and Ah barely made it to the hospital before Ah passed out. Ah met Diana, my social worker, the very next day."

Everyone was staring at me, shock written on their faces. Even Logan was shaken up by my story. Ororo recovered first.

"I can see you've been through a lot, child, and I'm glad you're here now so that we can help you."

**Did you like it??????**


	8. LDBAaLS

**Okay, so this is a short chapter, but I didn't have as much to say. I prefer to write things simply, but meaningfully. There's a surprise-type thing at the end, kind of an unexpected occurance.**

_Chapter 8: Le Diable Blanc, Arson, and Little Sisters (Remy)_

**REMY'S POV**

Our group is silent right now. The Professor wants us to tell everyone about something in our lives that we've never told anyone else. Nobody knows what to say.

There are so many things I could talk about, but none of them are anything I want anyone to know. Belladonna, the Thieves' Guild, my father… it's all secrets that I want to keep.

"Remy, would you like to go first?"

I would _like_ to punch his head in for suggesting that. But I won't. I've decided to talk about my life on the streets. Not the whole story, just the basics.

"Well, Remy grew up on de streets. He would pick pockets for cash, an' do a bit o' t'ievin'. But Remy 'ad to 'ide 'is eyes. Dey scared people, an' as much fun as dat was, Remy 'ad to stay out of the spotlight. _Le Diable Blanc_. Dat's what dey called Remy. Called 'im dat since he was a _bébé_. 'Cause o' 'is eyes."

The Professor nodded in understanding.

"Thank you for sharing that, Remy. I'm sure it must've been hard for you to live like that, especially as a child. Is there anything you did to help you take your mind off things?"

"When Remy lived on de streets, 'e would pretend 'e was a 'ero, like Robin 'ood, takin' from de rich and givin' to de poor."

"And in that situation, you were the poor?" Dr. McCoy said.

"O' course. Who else would Remy look out for? Out dere, it's every man for 'imself."

"Thank you again, Remy. John, would you like to go next?"

"Alright, mates. I was kicked out of Australia because of some fires that I started. I didn't mean to start them. I love fire, but I would never intentionally hurt innocent people."

"What do you mean?"

"Those fires… thirteen people were killed by them. I lost control that day, and I'm paying for it now."

"It's alright John, we all lose control sometimes."

"_Oui_, when Remy was jus' a _garçon_, 'e almos' blew up mos' o' New Orleans."

"Piotr, it's your turn. I know you won't talk, but could you write something down?"

The man called Piotr nodded slightly and took out a sketchpad and pencil. He looked down at a sheet of paper for a while, scribbling some stuff down and then handing it to the Professor. Professor Xavier looked at it and smiled slightly.

"You are a magnificent artist, Piotr. I am curious, is this of your sister?"

Piotr nodded.

"May I show the others?"

He nodded again.

John got the drawing first and looked at it with a grin.

"This'd be worth millions, mate!"

He handed it to me and I looked at the apparently award-worthy drawing. The image was of a young girl tuck into a bed. She was pale, and in a cold sweat. Her eyes had bags under them, visible even in her sleep. The girl's hair was blonde, but it was faded and slightly dirty. Her bed wasn't really a bed, more of a cot. She looked so real, like I was staring at her myself. The girl, Piotr's sister, was obviously very sick.

"Is dat 'er name on de bottom?" I asked quietly.

Piotr nodded again.

"Illyana," I murmur.

It is a beautiful name, and it suits her perfectly. I can't help but wonder if she's still alive, or if whatever this sickness is claimed her.

"Piotr, I can tell that she is sick. Is she still?" Dr. McCoy asked.

Piotr nodded.

"If she is ever well enough to travel, I will gladly take care of her here."

Piotr grins a soft grin, obviously happy that this has been offered.

"Thank you," he whispers.

He has spoken. Maybe this place really does help.

**(A/N: here's a sort-of preview for the next chapter:: (it's in 3rd POV, but the chapter won't be)**

**"Do we really have to work on this?" Rogue asked.**

**"Chuck is really... excited... about this talent show thing, Stripes. So yes, we have to work on this. Does anyone have any talent at all?"**

**They all sat in silence, debating on their own talents.**

**"Ah played guitar when Ah was little, Ah might still remember a little. And Ah can write... if Ah want to..."**

**"I'm sure I could figure out the drums," Wanda announced. "I took lessons a long, long time ago."**

**"I knew ze base pretty vell."**

**"Great. You all can be a band..." Logan mumbles, clearly reluctant about this whole talent show thing.**

**"Ah'm not excited about this, but there's nothin' else Ah can do.")**


End file.
